


Snowman

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #13: Making a snowman.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Snowman

"Nick, come on, it's snowing!" Ellie pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"And we're still at work."

"But we don't have anything to do right now," she walked over to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the elevator. Very slowly - 'Cause Nick stumped his feet into the ground, refusing to move.

"Don't jinx it, Ellie," he groaned and McGee, sitting at his desk just laughed.

"Please," Ellie started begging. "I wanna build a snowman!"

Nick chuckled at her outburst. "Fine, kiddo."

"Hey!" She protested but couldn't hide the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

They locked eyes for a second too long when Ellie cleared her throat. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Ellie and Nick had made pretty good use of the first big snowfall of the year. There were three big snowballs sucked upon each other on the sidewalk in the park surrounding the Navy Yard.

"Okay something's missing..." Nick looked at their snowman with furrowed eyes.

"Yeah, it doesn't have eyes, a nose and mouth or a hat." Ellie chuckled amusedly.

"Hm... I don't have a hat but how about we use these little pebble stones for a mouth and, um, well I might've stolen - or borrowed - the janitor's broom on our way out." He looked at her sheepishly.

She bent over giggling. "I knew it! You secretly enjoy this."

"I do." A smile formed on his lips. Then Nick took off his plain black scarf and put it around the snowman. "Perfect."

"It is," Ellie stood next to him, smiling at Nick and then at the snowman.

"I'm afraid we don't have all the materials for this pretty snowman's face, or the food."

"Nah, that's alright. You're right, it's perfect."

"Yeah," Nick bumped his shoulder against hers and locked eyes with Ellie. "Perfect." 


End file.
